campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:IassonBot/Activeusers
Can you make a list of all the people whose last edit was in July or early August? I don't think they should be considered active members if they aren't active. Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 19:03, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :The bot sorted the results. I think its ok now. Isnt it? Iasson 20:17, 1 January 2007 (UTC) To even begin to represent a list of 'active' users, you would need to use some kind of decaying average of the number of edits per day, such that edits older than, say, a month do not count, and the more recent an edit is, the more heavily it's weighted, and the total number of edits in that time period would probably have to be factored-in somehow. Even so, it would not be realistic to assume that any portion of the number of active users will be aware of a vote, much less expect them to participate in it. The openness of a wiki is incompatible with the type of voter tracking you have proposed. --whosawhatsis? 05:45, 1 January 2007 (UTC) :Its not yet a list of voters, it is just a list of active users. A list of voters is, as you say, much more complicated, but I dont want to give up the idea. For example, if IassonBot sends a message about "current policies Votes" into all active users' talk page, and then we are waiting for them to dismiss the message, doesnt this makes them aware of votes? Iasson 20:19, 1 January 2007 (UTC) ::Assuming those people remain active while the vote is in progress, I suppose it would, but it would also make the bot a spammer. --whosawhatsis? 22:25, 1 January 2007 (UTC) ::: This is a political site. Votes' spamming should be the default, then let anyone who wishes to exclude himself from the spam to request it from the Bot. Dont you think so? And in case an active user proposes too many policies (maybe on purpose, in order to turn poor IassonBot into an annoying spammer) I remind you that we have always the option to vote for a "Maximum policy proposals" policy... :::I have also another problem I want to discuss, I ll ask the bot to help me getting the statistics about it. Lets take for example our best rated policy the Three-revert_rule. It scored once upon times (10/2/1), but among the 13 people who voted for it, only 7 are still active ones. Shall we consider the policy as (10/2/1) or as (7/0/0)? And what if we have a policy that scored (5/4/0) once upon time, then 3 people become inactives and the policy is now turned to (2/4/0)? Shall we consider this policy a valid one or not? I mean, why keeping the votes (and the policies supported by these votes) of people who are "dead"? This is also a political question, for example many constitutions have been voted by dead persons. Why irreversible laws voted by dead persons determine the life of the alives? Iasson 00:37, 2 January 2007 (UTC) ::::The focus of this wiki is not, and should not be, it's own internal politics, but rather the politics of the "real world". If you want to set up a bot to send active users who have specified their location a notice reminding them to vote in their local elections, I would be fine with that as along as there's a way to opt-out. ::::: How active users specify their location? Is there any template available? Unfortunately I havent met any user having his/her location specified in such a way that a bot could grub it. Iasson 14:43, 4 January 2007 (UTC) ::::The policies of the wiki are secondary at best, and should not be as much of an issue as you try to make them. ::::Once a policy has been passed, it is the default state. It may be that the same policy, if put to a vote again, would not pass, but if nobody sees fit to propose such a vote, the logical assumption is that the policy is working out and does not need to be changed. Besides, if a new vote were to be taken, it would also include users who are active now but were not when the original vote was taken, which would not be accomplished simply by throwing out votes when users fall off of the active list. ---whosawhatsis? 21:58, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Appreciation Iasson, I want to express my appreciation for the amount of work that you are putting into this, and I want to encourage your further exploration into what is possible and what is not. Having this page linked from the policy template is a great idea, and I'm glad you did that. We don't know where this is going to go or how useful it will become, but having more information available and more ways to view that information, is something that I certainly want to encourage. Chadlupkes 16:23, 13 January 2007 (UTC)